Motivation
by Artistic Imagination
Summary: What if Ash took his goal more seriously and realistically after his loss at the Lily of the valley conference? What if he actually planned his victory? Read as Ash trains for his goal more seriously, to win the upcoming Champion Crowning Tournament!
1. Chapter 1

Well this is the first chapter of the story- Motivation

This story or passage is purely fictional it may have some similarities with pokemon but after some chapters it will change, The main character(Ash) will become more open-minded and smarter. This story will follow a reawakened Ash and his journey to become a pokemon master.

" speech"

'thought'

Chapter 1

'Motive'

"Latias and Pikachu are unable to battle, since Ash Ketchum has no remaining pokemon, the victor of this is match is Tobias!" called out the referee.

As the crowd cheered for Tobias, Ash slumped down in defeat. This was the first time he made it to the semi-finals of a regional pokemon league tournament and just in one match all of his hopes and dreams were crushed.

"What did I do wrong, why did I lose?" Ash muttered to himself "My pokemon gave all their strength and will for this match, all of their determination just so I could win this battle, yet... we lost.

'What did I do wrong?' this was the question that was spinning right now in his head as he recalled Pikachu. "Take a good rest, you gave it your best" whispered Ash to Pikachu. As he was lost in his thoughts he didn't notice Tobias coming his way.

"That was the most magnificent and challenging battle that I ever had the liberty of receiving in the entire Pokemon League, you gave me the most wonderful battle ever and I thank you for that Ash Ketchum" congratulated Tobias with a sincere smile.

Even though he was upset, Ash returned the friendly gesture with a cheerful smile " Thanks Tobias, your pokemon were very powerful, they even took down my strongest battlers and hey thanks for the great match, it just proves that we have a long way to go to reach our goal. Well good luck on the Finals."

With that Ash left the stadium deep in thought.

Even though he felt happy for Tobias, deep down he was filled with jealousy. 'Why did he win and why did I lose' thought Ash.

"Hello, Ash" said a voice calmly, when Ash turned around he was surprised by the person before him.

"Paul! what are you doing here?"

"I watched the battle, between you and Tobias, it was very impressive yet something was amiss, you managed to defeat two of Tobias's pokemon, that's a major feat considering the fact that they were legendaries.

"But did you achieve that result by log term planning or was it attained by you thinking on the spot and the experience of your pokemon?"

Ash didn't know how to respond to that statement.

"Your strategy and battling style is easily predictable because you use force and power to eliminate an opponent's pokemon, it is very effective and the most crucial thing... it's very simple which makes it more easier for the opponent to take control of that strategy and use it against you." said Paul while crossing his arms

"You make up for that disadvantage using powerful and unpredictable techniques, which has gotten you so far, but that trump card of yours is a double-edged sword.

It will give you an advantage over other trainers, but at the same it will give you an equivalent disadvantage among experienced trainers."

"Like when the time you used my counter shield against me!" shouted Ash with understanding.

"Yes, now I have a question, how will you counter your own counter shield! asked Paul while smirking mockingly at him.

"I just don't know" answered Ash, right know his mind was spinning of all the possibilities. 'What would he do if some trainer came up with a counter strategy against his and how would he fare against someone like that. The result was obvious, he would easily lose.'

"You have potential Ash, you just don't use it..."

"Thanks Paul, for giving advice, you just organized my thoughts about my goal" said Ash smiling.

" By the way, next year Mr. Goodshaw and Scott will host the Champions Crowning Tournament otherwise known as C.C.T. Elite trainers from all of the regions will participate, such as: gym leaders, frontier brains, league winners and trainers that have been recommended by notable professors or gym leaders or who have made it to the Top 8. Those who make it to the Top 8 in the tournament will be renowned as 'Elite Trainers' and the finalists will get to battle the champion of his or her choosing."

"Wow, where will it take place Paul? I going to participate in this challenge!"

Paul just smirked

" Scott will give you the qualification pass, all the information you need will be written there. Also, you have until a year to get ready, Ash. I want to battle with you, when we're at our strongest. Got that!"

Ash returned the gaze with an intense look " I'm up for the challenge, Paul!"

"Well then I'll be going, until then Ash." said Paul as he walked past Ash.

'Until then Paul'

"I need to run to the pokemon center, my pokemon need a rest" said Ash as he ran to the direction of the medical center.

Pallet town:

"Well, you did great on making it to the top 4 Ash , I might say you almost won the entire league" said Samuel Oak the world renowned professor of pokemon.

"Gee thanks Professor Oak, we'll try harder next time, won't we Pikachu"

"Pika pi"

"So If I may ask what will you do now Ash?" asked Tracey.

"Well the truth is I thought a lot about my next step, and I came to a decision. I'm leaving tomorrow on a one year training trip with all of my pokemon. So that I can get ready for the C.C.T."

"Wow , I never new you would take a step like that in your goal Ash" commented Misty.

"I have a goal to become a Pokemon Master and I will do anything to achieve that ambition, even if it means training for an entire year! If I want to become a master, I have to conquer the entire Champion Crowning Tournament!"

And...

I

will

Win the entire Tournament!...

Fin

Chapter 1 completed  
>Will Ash reach his goal or will he fail? Find out on the next chapter 'Contribution'<p> 


	2. Contribution

Disclaimer: Characters in this story are owned by the pokemon creators, but there characteristics belong to me. This story also belongs to me, this is my world, but if you have suggestions tell me, I will see if I can put new ideas to use. Well please review this is my first story.

Chapter 2

'Contribution'

"Sceptile! Leaf blade now!" Shouted Ash at his pokemon Sceptile, otherwise known as the forest pokemon sped forward with such speed that you could already see the air currents forming behind the excessively growing blade. The only expression you could make out from Sceptile's face was a confident smirk.

"Now use it on Torterra"

When Sceptile heard the command, he only smirked. While Sceptile was speeding towards Torterra, Ash commanded-

" Torterra take the atack alright! It will test your defensive capabilities. Now Infernape stop Sceptile's leaf blade with a flamethrower.

Staraptor, Swellow brave bird on Sceptile from both sides!"

Being attacked through three directions didn't even bother Sceptile the slightest bit.

'Now it's Sceptile's task to dodge three effective attacks, while trying to hit Torterra with a leaf blade, this way Sceptile's control, speed, maneuverability, durability and most of all his attack power will improve immensely ' thought Ash to himself.

'Infernape is no push over, he's my strongest fire type pokemon after Charizard. Also Staraptor and Swellow are extremely powerful and proficient at ariel combat' these were the thoughts that were spiraling in Ash's head right now.

'Can make it?'

"If you can do it, it will prove your superior speed" shouted Ash at Sceptile.

Just as Ash said those words, Sceptile shot forward with such speed that made the grass gecko seem like a blur

With amazing grace and flexibility Sceptile avoided the well aimed flamethrower by speeding forward in a zig-zag pattern, then by jumping from the ground the forest pokemon easily dodged both brave bird attacks that were done by Staraptor and Swellow.

Then with a battle cry "Scep- tile" Torterra was hit numerous times with a a fast-paced leaf blade , the initiated attack was so fast that it was impossible to keep track of all the cuts that were made. When the last attack was made Torterra fainted.

Even though Torterra had the best defense and endurance, Sceptile's speed and power was to much.

"Good job, everyone you have proven yourselves to be very powerful.

You did exceptionally well today Sceptile, as expected. You also were powerful out there Torterra, we just need to work a little bit more on your defense." Ash said to his pokemon.

"Well, everyone I have an important announcement to make"

Just as He said this, all of his pokemon gathered around Ash.

Ash looked at all of his pokemon, they were:

Inferenape, Sceptile, Vensuar, Blastoise, Charizard, and his newly evolved Garchomp, Glalie, Heracross, Floatzel, Crawdunt, Ferilgatr, Staraptor, Swellow, Pidgeot, Torkoal, Snorlax, Donphan, Tauros, Typhlosion , Bayleef and his best friend Pikachu, when he saw all his pokemon he couldn't help but smile.

"Everyone we all have trained on the most harsh conditions ever on Mount Silver, we all have training non-stop all year so we could be ready for the C.C.T. and now we're so strong that we could actually win. Now, are you all ready to participate?" shouted Ash

"Scep"

"Nape"

"Suar"

"Toise"

"ZARD!"

"Chomp"

With that you could hear a loud cheer coming from the pokemon.

"Pika pi"

"Oh, Pikachu, did you get the letter?

"Pika"

"Then let me see. Wow!" was the only thing that Ash said as he opened the letter:

**Dear Mr Ketchum, **

**You have been qualified for the C.C.T. the tournament it will take place in the Johto region, it will be held in Silver City. There will be 256 participants in the tournament, there will be peliminary rounds 1 on 1, then when there is only 64 left, 3 on 3 battle will take place. The Top 16 trainers will battle on a full 6 on 6. The tournament will start in one month on the 16 of August.**

**You have one month to register.**

**From,**

**The Pokemon league committee, Mr Goodshaw and co-operative chief Mr. Scott.**

"Well this it, Silver City here we come"

"Pika pi"

"Go Charizard, take me to Silver city. we need to register for the tournament" said Ash.

Charizard only roared in agreement. With that Ash flew towards his destination- Silver City.

'I've trained seriously for the past one year, so that I could prove to the world that I have what it takes to win. My strongest pokemon is Charizard, closely followed up by Sceptile who's speed is unparalleled , then there's Pikachu his electrical power is way beyond his evolutionary level , Infernapes my attacker, while Torterra is my ultimate defense after that my anchor is Garchomp. They all have contributed there strength , with there determination and my preparation nothing will stand in our way.' Ash thought.

With those words said in his head, Ash raced towards the horizon.

Fin

How will Ash fare in his next battle? Well find out in the next chapter 'Examination'


End file.
